


A Night Off

by Athelise



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, Dom!Kylo, F/M, Fingering, Kinky, Master/Padawan, Master/Pet, Muse - Freeform, NSFW, Reylo - Freeform, Sex Machine, Sex Toys, Smut, ankle spreader, giving head, hard smut, light anal play, my muse started screaming at me, sub!Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athelise/pseuds/Athelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo wants to reward his dear padawan for her excellent progress in training...but she'll have to earn it first by being a good pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Off

“Eyes forward, now.” Kylo squats in front of her, the black velvet blindfold looking impossibly delicate between his large hands. Rey raked her hazel eyes up and down his body, eager to get her fill of the black leather straps that crossed his broad pale-skinned chest, and the hard bulge of his dick through his pants. He leaned forward and their lips touched, sweet and reassuring while he tied the blindfold off under her second bun. Next he lifted the small ball gag and tapped her cheek to tell her to open wide. “My brave pet.” _Safeword?_ He asked silently, and she replied, _3-PO._ That certainly would put him out of the mood, he thought.

    Kylo stood and padded around her on silent feet and watched as Rey reached for that Jedi-like serenity to calm herself from the sensory deprivation. He ghosted his hands over her body, and she moaned at the teasing. “Hush, pet,” he said. “Stay still now...resistance is futile.”

_You’re mine._

Kylo reached down freed his cock from his pants to pet himself. The air was cold on the hot skin, but it made him eager to bury it in warmth. What a sight she was, he sighed to himself. On all fours, her wrists were bound to the posts of the bed, legs held apart by spreader attached at the ankles, and black cords artfully tied about her tits so that they pushed out, and her nipples were flushed red with arousal. Where he stood behind her he could see the hairless oiled pussy practically dripping with need.

Kylo caressed his fingers over the crease of her spine, then circled her puckered pink hole before moving on to her slit. He gave her the lightest of swipes, and when he drew his finger away, a line of her wetness followed. Rey was fast losing her serenity, and whined softly through her ball gag. She yipped when Kylo brought his hand down sharply across her ass. “I said ‘hush’,” Kylo warned. “If you listen to me and do as I say, you’ll be rewarded. If not...” He gave her pink cheek another few taps, this time just to see her jiggle. It was almost juvenile how giddy it made him feel, but Rey always did have that effect on him.

She arched her spine in submission, baring her sweet snatch to him again, and he smiled. “So eager, my little padawan.” His fingers worked over her clitorous, and she trembled with the effort to not make a sound. With the aphrodisiac oil she’d rubbed all over her pussy and tits she was left more sensitive than usual. When he dipped his middle finger in, her walls fluttered. Kylo let her hear his chuckle as he moved his fingers inside her at a languorous pace, occasionally slipping a slick digit out to rim her other hole. Her pussy was so wet he thought his hand was pruning. Rey rocked onto his hand as much as she dared while he alternated hands so as to rub her sweetness over his cock. They were was pulsing under his hand, so much so that he knew he’d end the fun before it even started if he fucked her now.

He withdrew.

Rey’s head jerked at his absence, and he let her flounder a moment without a reminder to be still.

All around them drifted the scent of the incense she’d burned in preparation for their little session, and the musk of her pussy mixed well with it when he squatted down to smell her. Just to tease her, he blew a cold stream of air straight to her clit, making her shiver. 

His foreskin wrapped around the head and receded as he tugged at himself, proud as a lion to have the love and trust of such a powerful young woman, to have her dripping so much and ready for him.   

Kylo moved into position behind her and lifted his new favorite toy. The lubricated sex machine slid down her ass crack just as his fingers had done, and Rey moaned through the gag. Kylo slapped her bum again, on both cheeks this time, leaving her round flesh bright pink. 

“What did I say? You can answer.” He went around her and unlatched the gag. She gasped. “Fuck. Please, Kylo. Please.”

“ _ Wrong,  _ Rey _ ,”  _ Kylo whispered across her lips. “What did I ask you do?” Kylo grasped her topmost bun and pulled her head back, baring her throat. He swiped his tongue along her fragile windpipe up to her chin. “You  _ said ,”  _ Rey whispered as he licked her freckled cheek, “to be quiet.”

“Yes, I did. And were you?”

“No,” she wiggled. “I was a bad girl.” 

He smiled against her lips. She was so perfect at this. “And just what sort of punishment do you think a _ bad girl _ deserves? A naughty padawan who can’t follow her master’s orders?”

She lunged at the offer. “Fuck me until I’m raw, Master. Fuck me until I...” She blushed, amazingly enough. Kylo felt a swell of affection course through him, and he plucked at her bound tits until she squirmed. “Until you  _ what?”  _ he prompted. “Ask nicely, now, pet, and I might give it to you.”

“Until I cum,” she begged. “Please, please fuck your naughty padawan in the pussy...!”

Kylo stood so that his bobbing erection was level with her swollen lips. He grasped her defined chin, and prompted her to open her mouth. “First, you’ll have to suck your favorite master’s cock. Then we’ll see--.” She practically swallowed him. Kylo cursed aloud as he thrust his narrow hips and watched as his cock sank bit by bit into her mouth. He felt his cock touch the back of her throat. 

She drank him in like the scavenger she once was, laboring in the desert and desperate for water. He pulled back, savoring the way her tongue dragged along the underside of his shaft, and how it shone with saliva. He held his cock up against his abdomen, and Rey worshipped the delicate skin of his balls until he felt them strain with pleasure. 

When he let his cock fall, it bounced against her pointed nose, and she giggled at the obscene sensation. Rey sucked at his throbbing head in abandon, and Kylo groaned as the build-up began to pay off. All he had to do was open his eyes and look at the gorgeous creature before him, and he was fit to burst. “Moan,” he commanded, and Rey hummed all over his head in time with his shallow thrusts.  

Kylo Ren pulled out from her mouth. Rey tried to follow, licking at the tip of his cock with surprising accuracy. He held onto her shoulders as he ejaculated onto her squeezed tits and the black ropes. The aftershocks of pleasure coursed through him so hard that he struggled to regain his breath, but a soft tendril of the Force caressed him.  _ I’m here,  _ she said within him.  _ Breath, Kylo. But I could have swallowed that for you. _

Kylo fell to his knees and kissed Rey for all she was worth, sucking on her tongue. He could taste the salt of his skin on her, and the faint trace of sunlight.  _We’re not done yet, _ he whispered into her mind.  _The refractory period won’t save you. _ “Ready?”

“ Yes,”  Rey sighed, and he went back to her rear on shaking legs. He reached under her stomach to circled her clit anew, and positioned the sex machine modeled after his own phallus, but bigger, at her slit. He adjusted it accordingly, but just to be safe, Kylo rubbed the silicon toy with more lube. “Be as loud as you want.”

He switched on the device, and the phallus nudged into Rey.

She gasped at the intrusion, jerked, but he squeezed the skin of her ass and she stilled.  Kylo carefully watched as her mouth grew slack while the machine picked up the pace. Mindful of her anatomy, he tilted her hips up a fraction, and Rey sighed as the toy began brushing her G-spot. “Yes,” she whimpered, rocking. “Yes, Kylo. Yes, yes, yeeeeees!!” Kylo smirked and attacked her clit, and she nearly toppled over until Kylo steadied her with the Force. 

High keening sounds were erupting from her throat. “You like it?” He licked her hip, her waist, “Do you like it when your master blindfolds you? Spanks your naughty little ass? Thank your master, baby.” He rubbed her clit faster, and could have sworn it swelled anew at his dirty talk. Her thighs shook hard, and her breathing was growing erratic.

“ _ Yes !”  _ Rey arranged herself so that her ass was raised and her clit thrust out. Kylo rubbed at her insistently while the machine fucked her pussy. “ _ Maker!!”   _ she whimpered, “I love it-- Master! Thank you--! Thank you...”

“Cum, Rey,” Kylo murmured, moving a lube-slick digit into her asshole and pumping it slowly. He smiled to know how close she was, and how a little anal play went a long way for her. “Cum for me.”

_ “ Ky--Kyloooooooo!! Kriff! ”   _ Wetness drenched his hand, and he smiled as Rey shook and jerked on the sex toy, until it seemed that the impalement was the only thing keeping her up. He petted her throbbing clit through the cum until it abated, then maneuvered the machine out of her.

Kylo unclasped the ankle spreader and massage the skin there while Rey panted for dear life. Her strong arms were shaking with the force of her orgasm, and he smirked to himself for being the only one to make her come so undone.  

Before they’d first coupled, all clumsy desire and saber-hot passion, all Rey’d ever known was her own fingers, but Kylo, once freed from the restraints of Jedi Knighthood, had indulged in some of the more...extreme flavors of sex. He thanked the Maker that Rey never judged him for his more extreme tastes, and he reminded himself to eat her out especially well once she’d rested. 

He removed her blindfold next, and when their eyes met, Kylo knew he fell for her all over again. There was light shining through her eyes, and the sheen of sweat on her skin left her glowing.

She kissed the tip of his nose, then the crooked slant of his lips. “What was that for?” he murmured as he loosened her wrist restraints and unbound her breasts. She smiled that nose-wrinkling smile for him. “I love you,” she said.  


Kylo held her close, but Rey held him closer as she stroked the skin over his heart. “I like that toy, Kylo,” she mumbled into his nipple. She placed idle kisses over his chest between the leather straps, and he rubbed the red skin around her breasts. He preened, but she slapped his pectoral in revenge. "Careful, now. Wouldn't want me getting too attached to that thing. Toys don't gloat, Kylo."  


He snorted and nuzzled her hair, disheveled though it was with the middle bun was falling apart. "So was that okay?" he asked, "The play?"

"I like it," Rey reassured. She slung a desert-toned leg between his, and rubbed slowly. "I like wondering what you'll do next. I know you won't hurt me," she smiled at the irony. Her bum was still red from his reprimands, and so was her breasts. Kylo leaned down to kiss those, and Rey gasped at the sensation. Her leg rose between his, rubbing his still-tingling sack and manhood.

He took her nipple into his mouth. He sucked and laved at her until both were pebbled. When he looked up as his student, his counterpart, and his lover, her eyes were blown wide with want. He got an idea.

"Tell me what you want...Mistress." Rey looked surprised, but when _his_ thigh rose between her own and rubbed her cunt, he saw his lovely scavenger-turned-Jedi slowly gaining the confidence to be on top. Rey learned best when she was able to mimic, or at least given a strong example, and sex was no exception 

He hoisted her so that she straddled his shoulders. “You ready to get to work...Mistress?”

She smiled at that. Rey scooted forward until her knees caged his head, though she was careful to avoid pulling his curls. “Now, pet,” she said, fighting a smile, “eat my pussy.”

“Yes, Mistress,” he groaned, and she lowered herself down.

The sour tang of pussy filled his mouth as he devoured her folds. Rey gasped. His nose guided him to her over-sensitive clit, and there he bit gently on her little pearl.

“Use your tongue, pet.” Kylo obeyed, sending his tongue chasing her clit in wild circles. Where he was nestled between her thighs he could hear Rey moaning aloud.

She was reluctant to grind herself upon his face, but Kylo took handfuls of her ass and pulled her down harder, encouraging her to move how she wanted.  _ I can take anything you throw at me, Mistress.  _ She leaned back, supporting herself on his abs, and rhythmically _dabbed_ her womanhood onto his lips and tongue. He took a breath through discharge-wet lips when she leaned back, and lapped at her when she returned. 

"Tongue out," she commanded, and he did, and took the cue to slide his muscle into her. Her hands curled into his black hair, gripping, tugging his face closer to her mound. _Is that fine with you?_ she silently asked, and Kylo relayed his consent wholeheartedly. His lips were made for cunnilingus, the First Order whores always said. _They were right,_ Rey agreed, her hips undulating more gracefully than any Twi'lek dancer he'd seen.  


He was hardening again, he knew. He could feel his blood boiling down south again, and he wished desperately to be buried inside of Rey, and not some oversized toy. _Kriff,_ he laughed to himself, _I'm jealous of a bloody toy._ But at least he had his mouth. Despite his own wants, Kylo Ren would await her permission to fuck her senseless with his own dick. Rey was happy with his tongue for now.

That was all that mattered, really: That Rey was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of working on my Reylo Sin Anthology piece, I did this.  
> I'd like to credit Clockwork Cameo for posting her Sin/Kink challenge that got me back into writing.  
> This was my first super-explicit work, so I'm a little pleased with how this turned out!  
> Let me know what you think in the comments! If you'd prefer a more private conversation, ya'll can message at at Tumblr at http://athelise.tumblr.com/!! Open for business anytime!


End file.
